


Skyhold U

by Spanikopitaa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hockey team AU, Polyamory, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanikopitaa/pseuds/Spanikopitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little fics about me and a friends inquisitors and their girlfriend Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Expects the Titqustion

The door slammed open and Kiera stumbled in the room. She had been out drinking with Isabella and Hawke and had the unfortunate idea of trying to go shot for shot with them. She made her way to the beds where Basilah was already in bed playing on her phone. 

“Heeelo beautiful. “ 

“Uh hi…” a deep blush creeped across the Qunari’s face

Kiera stumbled over to the bed and flopped on top of Basilah. “Your comfy. Aaaand I'm drunk.”

“Well that is beyond obvious. And thank you?” Basilah stiffened under her. 

Kiera gave her a lopsided toothy grin. “Guess what?” She reached up and grabbed both of Basilah’s boobs and squished them both together. “No one expects the Antivan Titqustion.” 

Basilah squeaked and went wide eyed her face nearly glowing. Kiera let go then quickly fell fast asleep after nuzzling her self down into the soft cleavage. She was snoreing within in minutes.


	2. Wait you Cat!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Kiera learn that qunari purr

Basilah was curled up in her bed looking out the window at the snow. She pulled her blanket in closer when a small head popped into her vision. “Pisst. You still awake.” 

“Yeah why?” 

“It’s cold and our tits are freezing off. Can we come and steal your body heat.”

“Yeah, sure,” no sooner were the words out of her mouth. Were the elves climbing in her bed. Sera climbed over her and wiggled between the wall and the qunari. Kiera snuggled straight up to her side and pulled the blanket over all three of them.

The heat in the building had broken so it was cold and it was no secret that Basilah was a living heater. She had cuddled with them both on separate occasions but never together. Now she had two bodies curled up on either side of her. She was warm and happy then it started a rumble from from deep in her chest. 

Kiera picked up her head looked her in the eye, “are...are you purring.”

Basilah looked at her confused, “do you not?”

“No…”

“So inky is a cat. That's not an arsehole.” Sera added.

The trio sat in a weird silence for a moment before they all broke out into giggles. 

Once they giggle fit stopped Kiera snuggled back up. “Well don't stop in account of me. I like it.” 

They all quickly fell asleep to the soft deep rumble of a purr.


End file.
